


AU - Spencer Summers' Family

by ShimmeringDarkness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Mutant Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid is a Summers, Spencer Summers, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDarkness/pseuds/ShimmeringDarkness
Summary: After an anti-mutant rally, the X-Men attended they find a 20-year-old Spencer beat to pieces in an alley, they take him back to the mansion, what if it turns out this genius, homeless, young man is Alex and Scott's long lost brother AND Logan's son?! Will Spencer stay in the mansion to get to know his new family and work through his traumatic past. Will he find a lover who actually cares about him, will he finally find a place to be safe, to be himself? Maybe, the X-Men can finally provide him a home.I will try to include warnings in chapter notes before chapters about potentially sensitive topics, but fair warning, some chapters will be fluffy sunshine smut and others will be depressing rain clouds, I have no idea where this story is going as I've only written the first 3 chapters, so here we go!
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! Mostly setting up the rest of the story and some rough memories, with some happy fun times thrown in.

A group X-Men had attended an anti-mutant rally, as they often did to make sure no oblivious mutants accidentally got caught up in it and hurt and there were no mutant revenge attacks. This time, Jean, Scott, Logan, Alex, Remy, Ororo, Warren, and Bobby were the ones to go, the usual group. They met up a couple of streets over near a very accepting bar they liked to go to when everything had gone well. They were walking past an alleyway that led back behind the row of businesses on the street when Logan stopped suddenly, tilting his head in the air. Remy, who he’d been talking to was quick to ask, “What’s wrong, Wolvie?” Though normally the nickname would have gotten him a glare Logan didn’t even turn “Something’s really wrong.” He started into the alleyway and hearing people follow said “I smell blood… A lot of it…. And screams.” At that he took off at a speed the others could barely keep up with, following his nose and ears. After almost 5 minutes of straight sprinting down numerous twisted and hidden alleyways, he slammed to a stop before the next turn, before slowly easing around the corner and pulling back, actually looking slightly pale. “There’s 4 of them attacking one kid, looks maybe 20-21, beat to hell, can’t tell if any are mutants but sounds like the kid is.” 

Jean leaned around and scanned the area before grimacing, “The boy is, I don’t think any of the adults are.” Scott winced “Alright, let’s go.”

The team sprinted around the corner, the Wolverine quickly taking on the alpha, while Remy shot a blast into the center of the group, dispersing the other three, allowing Jean to run in and protect the young man, while Warren and Bobby took on one, while Remy, Scott, and Alex blasted at the other two sending them running. Bobby froze the 2nd one’s chest giving him a heart attack before melting the ice and leaving him on the ground while Logan managed to send the alpha flying into the brick wall before slumping to the ground, dead or unconscious, he didn’t really care which.

Jean was gently sitting next to him, comforting him as he just sobbed, no doubt in excruciating pain. Remy, Logan, and Scott all slowly made their way over to them, Logan didn’t know why he usually left victims to the others, Remy could try and calm them, while everyone seemed to like Scott for some reason, and Jean could do a basic injury assessment, but for some reason, he felt the need to help this kid, and though he looked maybe 20, he was definitely still a kid, and way too innocent looking for this kind of thing. Jean spoke gently, “Hey, can you tell me your name? We’re not going to hurt you, we can help you if you need.” The kid looked up from where he was hiding his face showing them eyes with colorful sparks in them. “Oh my god, you, you guys are X-Men.” Logan snorted “Yeah, we are, can ya tell us yer name pup.” “Yeah, uh Sp-p-Spencer.” All of a sudden Remy let out a tiny hiss turning all the others’ attention to him. “They put a fucking collar on him,  _ connards _ .” Their eyes shot to his next where indeed, there was a collar, a very complex-looking one, to be honest, wrapped around his neck. Logan reached toward him to take it off causing Spencer to shoot back slamming into the wall, letting out a cry of pain. Jean quickly tried to comfort him, “Hey, you know who we are, we aren’t going to hurt you, okay? We just want to get the inhibitor off your neck, okay?” 

“No, no, please don’t touch.”

Scott soothed gently “We won’t touch you, we’ll just get if off and step back okay? I’m guessing you want it off.” 

“Obviously” Spencer shot out before crumpling again and saying “you don’t get it though, you can’t touch it, it hurts.”

“If it hurts, the faster we get it off the faster it’ll stop hurting right?”

“No, touching the collar I mean. It’ll shock you, and me if someone tries to take it off. I’ve tried, a couple of the people I camp near have tried, it’ll hurt you if you try to get it off me, and shock me too.”

Logan growled, “Well fuck, these guys didn’t just put on then did they?” 

“No, it’s been active since I escaped 5 months ago, it didn’t turn on until I escaped from the compound.”

Remy spoke then “Compound? Were you kidnapped?” 

Spencer nodded “From Las Vegas, I escaped 5 months ago and ended up here, homeless.”

Scott looked at him gently “Why don’t you come with us, at least for a little, let our doctor check you out, see if he can safely get the collar off, at least give you a safe place to heal and then if you want to leave no one’ll stop you. How does that sound?”

“I… don’t wan-t charity.” He gasped out as an intense wave of pain hit him.

Logan rolled his eyes “Look pup, we help all sorts of mutants when they need it, just take a safe place for a week, let our doc make sure none of your injuries are life-threatening, maybe talk to the prof. Just let us show you you could have a better life than getting beat up on the streets, and like Scooter said, if ya want ta leave after a week, no one’ll stop you.”

Spencer looked hesitantly at the whole group before shakily nodding his head, “I suppose a week would be okay, maybe your doctor can figure out how to get the collar off. I have a healing ability, this’ll all be gone in about 2 days if it could kick in…. It just can’t.” He sighed at the end.

Jean spoke up, “I already spoke to the professor, he said you are more than welcome to come, and that if we think it’s necessary, he’ll send Kurt to get us back quickly.”

Logan looked to Spencer, “How you feelin’ pup, we drove out here but the car’s a way away, you want to try and walk there or you want our teleporter to get you there faster?”

Spencer just shook his head “I’ve had worse, much worse, I can walk, this really isn’t that bad.”

The team exchanged glances at his statement, filling with pity for what they could only imagine this young man had gone through to say that beating wasn’t bad.

He slowly pushed himself up to his feet leaning against the wall before taking a breath and nodding, “I’m okay, we can go.”

Scott looked at him gently and watched as he limped at the first step. “Why don’t you put your arms over ours, help take some weight off your injuries?”

Spencer shook his head, “I know I look like a toothpick but my uh skeleton is really heavy, I don’t think you could take much of my weight.”

Logan snorted a little, “Pup, my entire skeleton is covered in metal, I think I can take some of your weight easily.”

Spencer’s eye widened “Oh, uh, mine, uh is too, that’s why I didn’t think uhh.”

Logan’s eyebrow’s raised, “We’ll talk a little later pup, you’re okay, I get the assumption, I don’t think any of these weaklings could lift me either,” He added at the end with a little laugh prompting a chorus of Rude!’s and other insults, to which Logan just rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Spencer’s waist.

As they walked Jean tried to spark some conversation “So Spencer, how old are you?”

“I’m 20, ma’am”

“Oh none of that please, we aren’t formal.”

“My apologies, Jean.”

Remy quirked an eyebrow at him “Ya know our names?”

“Uhm, I like to research things and learn as much as I possibly can, so when I realized I was a mutant I learned everything I could about anything relating, and the X-Men obviously came up, and I uh have an eidetic memory so I remember everything almost perfectly, so I remember what I researched. Sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes.”

Logan snickered as did Remy who replied: “Ya be fine  _ cher, _ Remy was just curious me, so you a genius den, wit ya eidetic mem’ry an’ all?”

“Well, I don’t believe intelligence can be accurately quantified but by societal standards, yes, I’m a genius, I can read 20,000 words per minute in addition, and also an IQ of 187. I’m sorry when I start talking like that a shut up usually works pretty well.”

Remy gave him a little smirk “Ya just provin’ Remy’s point  _ mon ami _ , but ya be fine, Scotty do de same t’ing, he lectures like ya couldn’t believe, ya not as bad as he gets sometimes.”

Spencer gave an embarrassed smile before leaning on Logan a little more, so Jean spoke again. “You said you were uh, kidnapped from Las Vegas. Is that where your family is? Anyone, you need to call?”

Spencer’s head dropped “Yeah, I grew up there until I was kidnapped, I don’t have much family, no one that really cared much anyway, I guess my father sent me away when I was born and my biological mother apparently passed away giving birth to me. I grew up in Las Vegas with my Aunt and Uncle, but he left us when I was 10, so I took care of her until I uh had her committed when I was 18. She’s an uh paranoid schizophrenic. I don’t even know why I’m sharing all this, sorry you probably didn’t want to know that much.”

Jean smiled “You’re fine, whatever you’d like to share is perfectly okay.”

Spencer nodded, “I might have some family out there somewhere from my biological family, but I don’t know who they are, if they’re even alive. My aunt told me on one of her lucid days when I was 11 that I had two older brothers somewhere, she didn’t know where they were though. After my father sent me away to her he cut off all contact so she never knew where he was.”

Logan let out a low growl at the same time Remy hissed “dat ain’t no father, ya don’t send ya chile’ away like dat, an ya uncle, abandonin’ ya and ya auntie like dat. Remy don’t mean no disrespect to ya Spencer but ya had a bit of a shit life  _ mon ami _ . Ya family and den gettin’ kidnapped only to escape an’ end up homeless. Remy’s real sorry  _ cher _ .”

Spencer shrugged, “It’s my life, I can’t change anything, sometimes I feel mad at my two brothers I don’t even know, wondering why my father didn’t want me but they were so much better, then I realize it wasn’t their fault, maybe they never even knew I existed. I wonder if I look like them, or if they’re much older, or maybe only a year or two.”

Remy gave him a sad smile, “I’m sorry  _ cher _ , no one deserves to go t’rough everyt’ing ya have before dey can even drink.”

They walked for a minute before Spencer finally spoke again “You know, I was kidnapped because I’m a tri-mutant. I just thought you should know, before you, ya know, get too invested in this mission trying to help someone like me.”

Remy felt shock hit him, and hurt hit the other X-Men “Whad’ya mean some’un like ya,  _ cher _ , ya t’ink we got any right ta discriminate against ya, when we all be mutants too. De tri don’t matter none. What Remy want to know is where de hell de ot’er  _ pere _ of yours was when ya been dealin’ wit all dis shit in ya life.”

Spencer looked pretty shocked at his response before saying “My aunt said my father never told the other father, didn’t want to risk him trying to have a relationship with me and giving me a way to find my biological father.” He let out a sigh before continuing “honestly it might be better to know that he didn’t want me because now I’m going to always wonder if he’d known, would he have wanted me or would I have had an even rougher childhood.”

They got back to the car then, and though no one responded to Spencer’s statement, they were all thinking about the life this poor boy had lived with, and something gave them the feeling they didn’t even know half of it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

They got back to the mansion but as Spencer started to walk up to the door with the X-Men, he let out a cry and crumpled into the people nearest him, which happened to be Alex and Logan. Logan grumbled, “This is ridiculous.” before bending down and scooping Spencer up in a bridal carry. 

Spencer whined out “I can walk!”

“I’m sure ya can pup, that don’t mean it’s not hurting you to and there’s no reason for me not to carry you down to the med lab”

Spencer groaned and Remy just laughed explaining “Don’t try’n argue w’ Wolvie  _ mon ami _ , he just gon do what he t’inks he ought to. He a good man dat way, even if he be a bit of a bully.” 

Logan just growled out “Damn straight, and don’t you forget it Cajun.”

They all made their way to the med lab and Logan leaned over the exam table Hank had set up to set Spencer down, but he clung to him “Please don’t let me go! Please don’t leave me alone.” He whimpered out. “Hey, hey, shh” Logan soothed, unsure why the boy was so upset, or why the kid mattered so much to him, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling. “I’m not going to leave you if you don’t want pup, I’ll stay right here the whole time if you want, Hank couldn’t get me to move for nothin’ if you want me here, okay pup?” Spencer nodded but relaxed on the table, still clinging to Logan.

Alex snickered “I think the wolverine’s got himself an attachment.” 

Bobby snarked “Couldn’t imagine why.”

Remy glared at him “You seriously heard everything de po’ chile’ said and ya gon judge who he wants to comfort him. Remy t’inks it’s cute, and Wolvie seem just as attached to Spencer, so if he ain’t got a problem wit’ it what right do you got ta judge it?” 

Logan just growled at him without even looking up from where he was stroking Spencer’s hair softly, “Ya got a problem you can get out Drake, I don’t give a shit about what you say but I think Spencer’s been through enough hell today already so unless ya gonna support him shut up and get out.”

Hank walked in from his office then “I agree with Logan, Mr. Drake, I think you should perhaps wait outside, and Spencer, if you would prefer everyone else to leave as well, that is quite all right. Whatever you’d prefer.” Spencer spoke up quickly, “Logan stays…. And Remy, in one hour he’s made me happier than I’ve been in 2 years.” Hank smiled gently at the very young-looking man on his exam bed, whose eyes looked like they’d seen more in his short life than anyone should in a hundred years. “Very well, I will have Jean help me with the exam if that’s alright,... and I would guess Scott would like to stay if that’s all right with you? Everyone else, I will inform you of whatever Spencer lets me after the exam, but I think it might be better to wait outside so we do not overcrowd the young man.” Spencer spoke “Scott can stay, I don’t mind”

“Very well young man, first, can you give me a basic overview of your medical history or anything you think I should know, so I can try to find some records of you in a hospital's system.” 

“I will tell you, but the first thing is any of my records are in a Las Vegas hospital, and there really isn’t much, I rarely went to the doctor when I was injured, I usually treated myself.”

“That is quite alright, and unfortunately too common for many mutants, would you mind if I started a completely new file on you then, just so I can track your injuries and their healing?”

“That’s fine. What would you like to know first?” 

“How about start with your name, date of birth, and then just tell me what you think I should know, and I’ll ask if I have any questions, alright my friend?”

Spencer nodded but before he could speak Remy blurted “He’s a freaking genius Hank, he probably has your whole file memorized already. “

Spencer blushed but Hank simply nodded and said, “Then I’m sure we will enjoy intellectual discussions in the future but if we could let Spencer answer questions for himself that should make this go faster.”

“Right sorry Hank,” Remy replied looking down guiltily.

Spencer spoke, “So name, Spencer James Reid, well legally Spencer James Summers but my whole life I’ve gone by Reid to avoid questions as that was my Aunt’s last name, I’m not sure which you need.” Hank nodded so Spencer continued (A/N while I’m actually using Spencer Reid’s birthdate, I will be manipulating some dates to make this all work, and it’s an AU anyway so don’t come at me about changed facts.) “Date of Birth, October 28, 1981” At that statement Scott let out a sob before he could stop it and slapped a hand over his mouth. Hank looked over to him “Scott, are you okay?” he asked, as Jean rushed to him. “Get Alex” was all Scott got out before sinking into a chair that was against the wall. Alex rushed in running over to his brother “Scott what’s wrong?” Scott composed himself mostly before taking a breath and saying “Think about everything Spencer said about his childhood, not knowing his father, being taken in by an aunt, that his mother died when he was born, he has TWO older brother’s he’s never known or met. His legal last name is Summers, though his aunt’s last name is Reid, and if that’s not enough, he just told Hank his birthday was October 28, 19-1981.”

Alex looked wide-eyed from Scott to Spencer before saying “Do you really think…” Hank spoke up “May I inquire as to the importance of Spencer’s birthdate you two?”

Scott spoke “October 28, 1981, was the day our mother died in a car accident, while she was about a week from giving birth to our little brother. Pop told us that our brother didn’t survive either but we uh, had an Aunt and Uncle named Diana and William Reid…who we never saw after our mom died. Pop said she was too torn up over her sister’s death, seeing us would make it worse” Spencer gasped looking wide-eyed at them causing Scott to question “Were those the names of your Aunt and Uncle you lived with?” Spencer hesitantly nodded and Scott spoke gently “I think we’re your brothers Spencer…” The whole room looked shocked at the revelation and Hank said: “While it certainly sounds convincing, Spencer, would you let me do a blood draw and run it for familial matches in my system to see if hits on Alex and Scott?” “Yeah, it’s too similar, I-I have to know.” 

Hank took the blood and disappeared briefly before coming back, “Since I’m only running it against the X-Men’s database, I should know either way by the time we finish your exam, are you okay to continue?” Spencer nodded and spoke, “For now I think we could just focus on my injuries right now, and the collar, anything else could wait until later, right?” “That will be fine.” “Thank you, so I think mostly just a lot of bruises and cuts, twisted right ankle, sprained left wrist, a pulled muscle in my thigh and back” “And you walked that far without telling us!?!” Logan almost exploded. Spencer blushed and looked at his lap “As I said in the alley, it really isn’t too bad, I’ve had far worse, and if Hank really is as amazing as you say and can get the inhibitor off, or at least deactivated, my body should heal itself in a day or two. Hank, there’s a couple of things you need to know with that though.” “Okay, and what is that my young friend?” “Um, my kidnapper placed it, it wasn’t activated until I escaped the lab, or compound is a better description, I was being held in, that it activated and shut off my powers. As I told them on the walk to the car, I’m a tri-mutant, and honestly have a pretty long list of powers but relevant at this moment is my healing ability. I’ve always had a pretty good one, nothing kept me hurt more than a week, but after some of the experiments they did, there is no injury they could find that didn’t completely heal perfectly with no intervention after 2 days, they made it much stronger, and um, also coated my skeleton in Adamantium.” Logan gasped, as did a couple of the other X-men in the room, but Spencer continued, “the issue with trying to take the collar off is it both shocks the person, and me. There is a tiny wire that goes into my neck from it, spreading my shock through my whole body, as adamantium is very conductive.” Hank took a breath and thought for a moment before saying, “What if we cut the wire into your neck before we tried?”

“That might work, though there is not much room to work with between the inhibitor and me, and even then, the other person would probably still get shocked.” 

“I have a way to work around that, but I think this might work if you’re willing to try.?”

“What do I have to lose, go ahead.”

Hank slipped out of the room before appearing with… “These are stainless steel scissors, while they still conduct some electricity, they’re the least conductive metal, so I think these are our best shot.”

“Let’s try it” Spencer nodded

Hank gently reached to the back of Spencer’s neck and with a quick snip “Okay, the wire’s cut, and I have gloves on, but my idea is, I’m not going to try the clasp, I’m just going to slice through the side of it, try to cut the electric circuit if you will, and then try and unclasp it, okay?”

“Do it.” Spencer heard a knife against the plastic and felt it tug against his throat before Hank slid electrician’s gloves on, and hesitantly reached to the clasp, quickly snapping it up and flipping the collar off him. When Spencer heard it hit the floor he let out a sob but was quick to assure Hank he was just so happy it was finally off, and that he hadn’t hurt him. He let out a happy sigh before playing with little lights in the air, that almost looked like fireflies, fortifying his mental shields his captor had taught him, and flashing back to a brief conversation he'd had as Colonel William Stryker’s little pet.

[Flashback]

Stryker called Spencer into his office, about 7 months after he had first been taken. 

“Weapon X-2, my perfect creation, my supreme creation, even better than your father could’ve ever hoped to be, thank you for joining me.” Spencer just stared, knowing full well he had no choice in anything here. “We have finished your upgrades for the time being. For the next few months, we are going to test what new levels of achievement you have reached.” 

[End Flashback]

He thought about what the next 3 months had entailed before he had escaped, the broken bones, to see if numerous injuries slowed his healing factor, did it make up for him not eating for a week, what about two? How strong could they make his empathetic shields, how far could they expand them? The answer was that despite being empathetic they had been so strengthened they were completely impenetrable to any of Stryker’s telepaths. How strong could he make his electrical energy and turn it into shields? The answer was completely bullet-proof, stab-proof, and expandable to around him and 7 other people before it got too thin. Tear started dripping down his eyes unconsciously as he remembered the pain but he was snapped out of it as Logan pulled him into a hug and just held him as he sobbed. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just got stuck in memories when my powers re-activated.” “Shhh pup,” Logan consoled “You’re allowed to cry if you need to, it’s okay.” Spencer composed himself and told Hank he was okay to continue.

Hank had Spencer lay down on the table and gently looked at the wire going into his neck before asking Spencer what he knew about it. Spencer told him he thought it was only secured at the only point, so he could probably make a little cut, and pull out the wire with rubber or plastic forceps. Hank nodded “I’m willing to try it if you are, I’ll numb your neck but I don’t want to put you to sleep because I want to make sure I’m not hurting you.” Spencer just laid there but responded, “Wouldn’t work anyway, he manipulated my brain waves or energy or DNA or something, very few medications work anymore, it’s nearly impossible to sedate me, I burn it off too quickly.” Hank worked quickly knowing his patient was feeling every bit of this pain and also knowing he was fighting a very strong healing factor that would be working almost instantly now to seal the wound. After only 2 minutes, Hank stepped back and covered his neck with a bandage. “It’s out Spencer, it’s all over, you’re okay, you did perfectly.” Spencer curled into Logan, still feeling oddly protected and safe in his arms, before saying “Thank you, Hank, I don’t even know how to express how grateful I am, having your powers cut off from you, for so long, and thinking it was going to be like that for the rest of your life, you feel a little dead inside. You brought that part of me back to life, and I could never do enough in my lifetime to thank you, and it’s not nearly enough, but Thank You.” 

A broad grin spread across Hank’s face, “Believe me, Spencer, you don’t need to repay me, that honestly, the pure joy when you were able to make those little lights, that was more than enough for me. And I know you said you’ll be healed in two days, but I want to do a complete check up in 3 days to make sure everything healed properly, alright Spencer?” “Of course Hank.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hank looked around the room after finishing Spencer’s physical and said with a little grin, “I bet that blood test is ready now if you’re curious.”

Scott nodded and grabbed Alex’s hand before saying “Please, Hank.” Spencer nodded as well and Hank motioned them all out of the exam room and into his office. He typed onto a computer for a minute before looking up and turning the screen. The 3 boys rushed over and read the results before Spencer engulfed the other two in a hug. “I can’t believe I-I found my brothers, I was ready to look for the rest of my life, but now, I just, thank you, thank you for being such wonderful people, for saving me in the alley, for staying with me and convincing me to let Hank help me, for figuring out that we’re brothers, thank you.” Both their eyes were watering when Scott spoke: “thank you, for giving us one last piece of our mom back, for surviving the accident, for surviving all the shit in your life, for accepting us, thank you Spencer, and I’m so sorry you had to go through life alone, but never again, we’re family now, us three, and the X-Men, you gained a whole family here, and I’m never going to let you go again.” They held each other for a minute before pulling away. 

Once they did so, Hank spoke again, “Spencer, I have something else I’d like to show you, can you come over here really fast?” He nodded and walked to Hank’s side of the desk before looking at the computer screen and gasping, “Are you serious, please don’t be joking Hank, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” “I would never joke about that Spencer, would you like to tell him?” Spencer nodded frantically and Hank smiled “Logan, can you come here please?” Logan looked at the computer before a broad grin took over his face and he pulled Spencer into him. “I knew there was something special about you, I’ve never been good at comforting people, but I just couldn’t leave you, I couldn’t explain it.” Spencer nodded “I felt the same way, I don’t trust anyone easily, and yet all I wanted was for you to hold me, to make me feel safe and protected, and you did, and I didn’t know why I just knew I liked it.” Alex looked at them and said with a smirk “Care to share with the class you two? Spence, I know you’re new to this whole brother thing, but you don’t get to keep secrets, especially since you're the baby, hey I’m not the youngest Summers anymore.” Scott snorted and said, “And we can only hope he gets into less trouble than you.” Spencer smiled and after getting a nod from Logan said, “There was another match on my blood Hank ran, it also got a hit for my 3rd parent, which is Logan.” Everyone’s jaws’ dropped.

After they had been talking happily for a bit, Scott said, “you know it’s going to be so weird ordering one of my best friends, who’s my little brother’s father, around. I’m just saying. Though if you end up doing anything like Pop did to him, or William, I will make every second of your days here in the mansion hell.” Logan growled and said, “I will be nothing like those two, and I will take whatever roll Spencer would like, besides, aren't you supposed to save that speech for his girlfriend?” Spencer spoke up “Maybe, I’ve never had brothers before, but if he is he’ll be waiting a while because I’m gay.” Scott just shrugged “Boyfriend then, I’ll do that too, Remy, apply all applicable messages to yourself from that speech, and add that if you ever break his heart, I’ll break yours, in a much more permanent way.” Remy laughed “Damn, ya already got de overprotective t’ing down dere Scotty, and why ya aimin’ dat message at po’ Remy.” Alex snorted “Because literally since the walk you two have been shooting little heart eye emojis at each other in your mind and staring at the other constantly.” Both Spencer and Remy blushed and looked away making the rest of the room just shake their heads at each other.

Hank interrupted the moment for the two of them saying “My young friend, I’m quite curious about your healing ability though, so before I let you go see the professor, is there anything we need to do for the injuries to make sure they heal properly? Or will your body take care of everything on its own?” “Right, um, no, there’s nothing you need to do, everything’ll heal back perfectly in no more than 2 days, my uh, captor tested that repeatedly, there was nothing they could do that my body didn’t completely heal in 2 days, though most was much faster. Minor cuts and bruises will be gone by tomorrow when I wake up, the major ones by lunch or a little after, the fractures and cracks should be healed when I wake up the day after that, if they’re complete breaks, by the time I go to bed that night…. Approximately” Remy titled head, “that sounded like more than approximations Penny.” Spencer let out a tiny smile, “Penny, I like that, I’ve never had a good nickname,” his smile dopped, “And well, I already explained I have an eidetic memory, and he tested things a lot of times, so I pretty much know exactly when things will heal by. Also how I can do such accurate self-diagnoses.” The entire room’s faces blanched a little at that but Spencer continued, “Hank, also I can’t believe I forgot some other important things for you.” Hank tilted his head and Spencer spoke “So my main physical mutation deals with energy, specifically electricity, so um, you can’t really use an MRI, X-Ray anything like that, especially if my control is loose or I’m unconscious, I’ll fry them pretty quickly. Same thing for electric blood pressure monitors, pulse ox monitors, really any kind of vital monitor unfortunately. We had a brief success for a CT or X-Ray a couple times if you put an inhibitor on me, but obviously I would prefer you reserve that for extreme emergencies.” “Understandably,” Hank acknowledged.

Spencer gave him a thankful smile before saying “Because of the adamantium, MRIs still don’t work, the magnets get all screwed up, though you probably already knew that with Logan apparently. Um, with my healing as well as electricity, I have a really fast metabolism, so almost now medicines work, but I explained that already, and I have a pretty high pain tolerance so it’s not a big deal. I think that’s all that I can think of right now.”

“Thank you, though if you think of anything, please feel free to come down and tell me anytime, or if you just want to talk, as Remy mentioned you were rather smart and it will be nice to have another intellectual to converse with.”

“Oh, just a thought, or a question rather, for you.”

“Yes?”

“So obviously, I haven’t had my powers since I escaped, and I’ve been slightly curious if my healing ability would revert to my natural one since that was not something I learned but was somehow changed in my nature. If it would, my healing would extend out to a week, and I could physically bleed out then from major injuries, so if that would ever happen, it would be helpful to treat most things like any normal injury, it would simply heal naturally, at an accelerated rate, instead of this almost perfect healing ability I have now.”

“That is good to know, but for now, I will simply make a note of it. I would like to at least put a brace on your foot to take some of the stress and pain off it. I realize it will heal either way, but there’s no reason for you to be in undue pain, and I saw you limp and you walked over to the table, as well as on your wrist. Are you right or left-handed?" "Kind of both, but mostly right.”

“Good, so it shouldn’t interfere in any type of activity until it heals.”

Jean spoke then, “If we are all done here, I think the professor would like to meet Spencer, Hank”

“Of course, off you go, no reason to keep the Professor waiting.”

The whole group walked out of the med lab and were facing a couple of very concerned faces so Spencer spoke, “Nothing life-threatening, should all be healed in a couple of days, just some bruises cuts, sprains, things like that.”

The group continued to the elevator, and to the professor’s office. Jean knocked and they all entered, Spencer somewhat hesitantly hanging back, hiding by his newfound safety nets in Scott, Alex, and Logan, even Remy, actually definitely Remy, he really liked him, and not just in a relationship way, but that meant he was acknowledging he did like Remy that way, aggh, he should be better at dealing with his own emotions being an empath, you would think so at least, but he never had been, not the right time to think about this. He snapped out of his thoughts and back to the room he was walking into where the Professor, ‘Professor Xavier, founder of the X-Men and world’s strongest telepath,’ popped into his mind from what he knew of the X-Men.

“Hello Spencer, welcome to my home” the professor spoke.

“Hello Professor, thank you for allowing me to stay here for the week.”

Logan drug him down onto the couch next to him, where Remy plopped next to him, Alex sat on the nearest chair, and Scott hovered over his shoulder, while Warren, Bobby, Hank, and Ororo sat in other chairs making up the sitting area of the professor’s office.

The professor smiled kindly, “My house is a safe haven for all mutants, you may stay as long as you like Spencer.”

“Thank you” Spencer said blushing

The professor continued, “Besides, you seem to have garnered the attention of many of my people, I’ve never seen Logan, Remy, or Scott take to a new arrival this quickly, as they have.”

Spencer spoke up hesitantly, “Well, sir, that may have something to do with what Hank and Scott figured out downstairs.”

The professor tilted his head, “Hmmm?”

Scott spoke then, “So you’re aware that Alex and my mother died while pregnant with our little brother, in the same car accident where I got my head injury that messes with my blasts.” The professor nodded so Scott continued “Pop told us that our baby brother didn’t survive the accident either, but uh, he did, and it’s Spencer…. He’s Alex and my little brother.”

The professor smiled “That is good news indeed…. Isn’t it?”

Spencer nodded quickly, “Yes, my aunt told me one day that I had two older brothers, but she never told me more than that, so this was really good, I’ve always wondered. And there’s more, Uhm, I’m a tri-mutant, and uh, we found out Logan is my other father.”

The professor let out a little laugh, “Well today was certainly full of surprises then for you wasn’t it?”

“Yeah”

“Well, I’m guessing you may be staying a little longer than a week then, or at least visiting more often, so when you go upstairs, I’m sure one of you can get him set up in a permanent room, there’s one in your hallway Scott.” 

Scott nodded so the professor turned back to Spencer “I’m not sure how much you know about where you are or the X-Men so I will give you a brief summary, though this is my home, it is also the home of the X-Men and a school for mutants of all ages to get their powers under control, though they live on a different floor under where the adults/staff live, I’m guessing Scott will put you in the extra room in his hallway so you are near people you know, and family, obviously. Could you please give me a brief summary of your powers, we will test them later just for everyone’s safety, and figure out someone best for you to train with, even if you have good control, it is always good to keep practicing and strengthening your powers.”

Spencer nodded “Of course sir, as for my powers, I have a very strong healing ability, along with an electrical charge that allows me to create, control, manipulate, or destroy any kind of light or electrical energy. I’m also an empath, and as a result of my time captive, my bones are coated in adamantium.”

“Oh, wow, your captor Spencer, do you know who it was?”

“Yes sir, Colonel William Stryker, though he said he was working on a government project for the Army, I do not believe it was an official, approved, mission. I believe he was operating out of the chain of command.” Logan growled as did Remy, and a couple of other people in the room visibly tensed. Spencer looked to Logan, “did I say something wrong?”

Logan let out a huge breath before saying, “No, pup, you’re fine, Stryker um, he took me for his Weapons program a while back, the adamantium skeleton remember, I uh, I was Weapon X. I think a lot of us are thinking he took you to get revenge at us, or me at least, because I was his greatest weapon yet, I was impossible to kill with a temper to match, when I escaped, it was really bad for him. He gave you an adamantium skeleton, improved your healing ability, it sounds like he was trying to, well, remake me, and then make you even better than I was.”

Spencer looked at Logan wide-eyed before saying “It wasn’t your fault, I know that, he took me because I was a tri mutant, the 2nd day that they took blood, I heard them talking, they said ‘Holy Shit, He’s weapon-X’s son, we have another chance at his DNA,’ which I’m just realizing sounds awful, but they didn’t know I was your son when they took me, it wasn’t your fault.”

Logan let out a breath and said “I know the torture I went through, I can only imagine how much worse it was for you if they were trying to make a weapon to top me. Were they? Please be honest Spencer.” Spencer looked to his lap before hesitantly nodding, “Yeah, I think so, I didn’t understand who they were talking about in the time but whenever Stryker would call me into his office, He would say ‘Weapon X-2, my perfect, supreme creation, even better than your father could’ve ever hoped to be, thank you for joining me.’ I’m really sorry Logan.” Logan shook his head “It’s not your fault, he’s an awful person, I had to know he would never give up, I just never realized I had a son he could try and take instead of me. I’m sorry.”

The room fell into silence until Charles Xavier spoke up, “Spencer, you haven’t mentioned anything about it, but are you a telepath as well?” “What? No! Sorry, I’ve just never liked the idea of telepaths being able to read whoever’s mind they want.” Charles spoke up “Spencer, I may not convince you, but Remy felt the same way when he came here and I will tell you the same thing I told him, and everyone who comes here, I will never, ever, look at any aspect of your mind, without your permission, and Jean, nor any other telepath in the X-Men, would never do that either. Honestly, I don’t think I could, your shields are too strong.”

Spencer nodded but said, “Either way, I have no telepathic powers, empathy is my only mental power.” Jean looked slightly confused “Spencer, I can barely even feel your mental presence in the room, your shields are the strength of only one of the most powerful telepaths in the world.”

Spencer tilted his head for a moment before gasping “I had almost completely forgotten because I don’t do it consciously, they’re just there. When I was kidnapped Stryker spent months both strengthening my shields, and teaching me how to strengthen them by myself to prevent any kind of mental attack. With both of those things, Stryker told me he had fortified them so much that he had made them nearly impenetrable to anyone, empath, telepath, telekinetic, none of those who worked for him could at least.” 

The Professor nodded “I believe he was very correct in that, I find it interesting that you turned an empathetic shield into a completely impenetrable telepathic one, that’s very impressive. I also wonder, even now, Remy is reluctant to let Jean or I into his mind beyond simply conversing. You seem to have the same thing against telepaths so I wonder…” he trailed off as he looked at Remy before speaking telepathically, “May I speak about your time spent in laboratories briefly?” Remy sent back an “okay” so Xavier spoke out loud again, “Sorry, I was asking Remy something, but I wonder if that dislike of telepaths entering your mind comes from both of you spending time as a captive in a lab, or simply being an empath, or if it’s not related.” Spencer’s eyes widened at Remy briefly before whispering, “I’m really sorry Remy” but then speaking out loud again, “For me at least it’s a bit of both, before strengthening my shields, Stryker showed me the kind of havoc and pain a telepath can wreak in your mind, even if you wouldn’t it’s kind of hard to think about or willingly allow, also, the Empath portion is because it hurts, for someone as strong as you professor, it wouldn’t hurt as much and Jean to a slight percent as well, because from what I’ve seen, she’s a strong telepath, but not as much as you. Anyone with less strength and shielding than her is quite painful for an empath.”

Jean spun towards them, eyes focused on Remy though “It Hurts! It hurts you for me to do that Remy? Why did you never say anything? Wait why does it hurt?” Remy just gave Spencer a look before looking at Jean sheepishly and saying “Spencer was right on almost every reason for Remy too, it’s jus’ one of the things deals wit’ from sinister but  _ oui _ Jeannie, it does hurt, it’s nothing he can’t deal wit’, so Remy never told ya, plus he didn’t want to make you feel guilty like dat  _ cher,  _ I can feel it from here, if Remy wanted ya t’ know he woulda told ya  _ mon ami _ .”

The Professor spoke up, “Jean, as to why it hurts them, they have to drop any kind of empathetic shield to let you in easily, meaning they’re feeling every emotion completely and when you project into them, your emotions are essentially slamming into them with no buffer, it’s painful for them, when I go in I consciously shield my emotions as fully as I can, but when you’re in their mind, you can’t totally shield it, so you would be able to shield slightly less than I can, and anyone else even less, that’s why it hurts them.”

Jean’s mouth opened slightly, “I’m so sorry, I have no clue why I never thought of it, I’m so sorry Remy if I’d realized…” Remy got up and gave her a hug and said “It’s okay Jeannie, ya didn’t know and Remy neve’ told ya, it’s not ya fault, mkay?” before sitting back down on the couch.

They talked for a little while before the Professor got everyone’s attention and said, “I’m guessing most of you haven’t had anything to eat since lunch or earlier, but it’s getting late, Spencer I’m sure if you’re hungry someone can take you down to the kitchen, otherwise it might be smart to head to bed and get the full tour from someone tomorrow.”

Spencer nodded “That’s fine, I’m kind of tired, I’ll just go to bed if that’s alright.”


	4. Chapter 4

_ Spencer nodded “That’s fine, I’m kind of tired, I’ll just go to bed if that’s alright.” _

The group got up and headed out of the office, Ororo, Bobby, and Warren all headed one way with quick goodnights, but Spencer just followed the rest of them in the opposite direction waiting for someone to tell him where to go. They walked up a stairwell that had a hallway to either direction and the whole group turned right and Logan spoke up as they reached the landing. “So this area on the right is a sitting area for adults, teachers, whatever, just students aren’t allowed, and there was room in our hallway so it’s there, go there whenever you want, it’s kind of like an adult-only community room. The room on the left here is Alex’s. Next to him is Scott’s room, though Jean usually stays in there too instead of in her own room, so it’s basically her room too, and I’m on the other side of Scott and Jean. Across from their room is Remy, but the two next to his are open. There’s an elevator on the other side of my room if you need it, and I think that’s everything for tonight. Alex gave Spencer a smile and said: “I’m so happy to meet you and get to know you, and not be the youngest brother anymore, but I pulled an all-nighter last night for some reason so I’m going to get some sleep, goodnight.” And with that, he disappeared into his bedroom. Spencer smiled and said, “I’ll just take the one next to Remy if that’s okay?” Remy nodded and pulled him to the bedroom door, allowing Scott, Jean, and Logan to all head to bed as well. 

Remy flung the door open to the bedroom and Spencer gasped “This is mine? Seriously? It’s so nice, and I have my own bathroom, and the closet and this is so nice, Remy!” He said as he walked into the room and looked around. Remy let out a little laugh “It is  _ cher _ , every’ne gets deir rooms like dis. It’s all y’rs now, ya can do pretty much whateve’ ya want, decorate, make it how ya want.” Spencer flopped on the bed like a little kid and Remy laughed “Remy’s gon leave ya ta get some sleep  _ mon ami _ , see ya in de mornin’ but don’t let dem  _ connards _ get ‘im up too early if ya be an early bird.” Spencer laughed, “I am a little bit, but I won’t turn the TV on really loud and wake you up. Promise. Good night Remy.” “Night Penny.”

Spencer relaxed into bed, hoping for a peaceful night’s sleep now that he didn’t have so make sure to sleep lightly on the streets, also knowing his healing would work better. But with his life, of course, that was too much to ask. Remy woke up at just after midnight, worried, but confused as to what woke him up just over an hour after going to sleep, until he heard it again, painful sobbing coming from the room next to him, and the beautiful boy who had stolen his heart in just one night. He debated going back to sleep but hearing the sobs turn into actual pleading, he got up, silently slipping out of his room and to the door right next to his. The sight actually broke his heart a little, the grief, pain, desperation, rolling off Spencer in waves with his shields lowered as he slept. “Please no, please don’t make me, Jesse, no please!” he whimpered curling into a ball batting at the air slightly with one hand while the other pulled over his face. “Anything else Jesse, please, no, stop!” 

Remy gently set down next to Spencer and rubbed a hand gently down his back whispering soothing words while trying to still him before he hit the bed table and hurt himself. After almost 10 minutes Spencer quieted, settling back into the bed, and 5 minutes later, Remy slowly got up before whispering, “Remy don’ know how baby boy, but Remy loves ya, and dere ain’t no ot’er label for it. He only hopes ya could love him too.” He slipped out of the room, shutting the door silently as only a master thief could before settling back to sleep in his own room. 

He woke again at 4, briefly confused before hearing the whimpers again, but this one hurt for another reason. He slipped back into Spencer’s room and started trying to settle him again, while the sleeping man’s words ached in his heart. “Alex, Scott, please come save me, how can you just watch? Please help! Logan? Remy? Please, someone? Help, please, save me!” Spencer broke down in sobs, unable to get out of his terrifying dream, breaking Remy’s heart, piece by piece, but this time he wouldn’t quiet. Remy laid down and pulled Spencer into his chest, “Shh, shh, Spencer it’s okay, Remy’s got ya, he ain’t ever gon’ let no  _ connards _ hurt you anymore, you’re okay Spencer.” He settled back down after grabbing Remy’s arm and pulling it tight against his stomach. Remy smiled that he was able to comfort Spencer, before resigning that he wouldn’t be getting back to his room soon, after 2 failed attempts to get up where Spencer clung on even tighter. 

He tried to stay awake, but the exhaustion of waking up twice already hit him and he was deep asleep until about 6:45 the next morning when Spencer started moving again. “Hey, hey, Spencer, you’re okay, Remy’s got ya” trying to settle him before it got to the full-blown nightmares he’d already had twice. This time though, when he went to rub Spencer’s back his eyes shot open, “No Jesse, please no.” “Hey,  _ cher, _ it’s jus’ Remy, yer okay Penny, yer safe.” Spencer blinked a couple of times and relaxed before his eyes shot open again “Why are you in my bed, Remy? Or in my room at all?” “Ya been havin nightmares all night  _ cher _ , Remy settled ya after de first one and got some sleep before it happened again, de 2nd time ‘dough ya wouldn’t let ‘im up ta get back ta his room, must’ve accidentally fallen asleep me, but dis t’ird time when ya started I tried to settle ya down again but ya woke up instead. Dat’s de whole night Penny.” Spencer tried to pull away a little but Remy just held him this time “Hey, don’t be gettin’ embarrassed on me  _ cher _ , it’s okay, Remy wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want ta be, we all get nightmares, it’s okay, just relax.” “I’m sorry Remy, I didn’t mean to wake you up, you can just go back to your room, you don’t need to come in next time, they’ll pass on their own eventually.” Remy rolled Spencer over to face him fully “Hey now, Remy ain’t ever gon do dat so don’t even try, ya t’ink he could just lay in bed knowin’ ya hurting over here? Non, Remy always gon come help ya, and if he can’t ya can always go ta Logan, he comforts Remy sometimes when his nightmares get to bad. Ya want ta talk about it, or try and get some more sleep  _ cher _ ?” “Not really, but I also don’t want to try and go back to sleep yet, I’m exhausted though, I feel like I barely slept.” “Ya did Penny, it just wasn’t restful, like Remy said, ya had at least t’ree nightmares dat woke Remy, who knows if dere were others dat didn’t wake ‘im. But dat’s okay, ya wanna watch some TV for a bit?” They watched a little bit of M.A.S.H, both pretty amused, before deciding at 7:30 it was a normal enough time to get up and head to the kitchen. They went downstairs getting some coffee, and as they were the only ones down there Remy spoke again “Ya want ta tell Remy ‘bout some of de nightmares ya had?” Spencer shook his head before mumbling “Not yet, I trust you, for some reason I can’t figure out, I trust you inexplicably, I just, I can’t talk about that stuff yet, maybe in a while?” “Dat’s completely fine  _ cher _ , you tell Remy wheneve’ ya ready to” 

Spencer shot him a grateful smile before sighing heavily into his mug of coffee. Remy sat next to him before saying “It’s too damn early for a sigh dat deep, anytin’g Remy can do?”

Spencer shrugged “Just thinking about what I’m going to do. It’s barely been a day but I like it here, I have, this new… family here, I don’t know if I really want to leave in a week, but” He let out another sigh allowing Remy to speak up “Den don’t, Im sure ya brothers and Wolvie don’ want ya ta leave, Remy knows he sure don’t, and de prof gave ya a permanent room fo a reason, he’s welcomin’ ya here, ya allowed to stay if ya want.”

“It’s just… weird…. to have people who care about you, the way you seem to, even Scott, Alex, or Logan, I’ve never really had that before, always been the carer, or by myself, I don’t know how this is supposed to go, and I don’t want to impose or make you guys feel guilty and that’s why you want me to stay, I just…. don’t know Remy. Which is hard, I’ve always had all the answers, aced every test, half the time I knew more than teachers, and now, I… well I don’t.”

Remy pulled Spencer to his feet before going up to the sitting area and pulling Spencer down next to him. “I know what you’re feeling Spencer, I actually do, and I know it’s hard, but sometimes we don’t get to have the answers, and it sucks, but… well, I’ll tell you a little ‘bout my life, mebe it’ll help, don’t tell many people but I trust ya. And I’m not sayin none of dis for sympathy, I’m just tryin to make you see there is someone who understands. I was orphaned as a lil’ chile’ in N’Awlins. Dat’s where I grew up. Did most a’ my growin up on de streets, and dese eyes, de red and black, dey all called me  _ La Diable Blanc, _ de White Devil.” Spencer nodded, “I know, I speak French pretty well.” A smile lit Remy’s face before it faded and he continued, “dat ain’t no name for a chile’ to grow up wit’ but Remy did. When he was jus’ a teenager Jean-Luc Lebeau took me in. He be ma  _ pere _ now, showed me what love is, what a family is, how ta care for someone. Gave me a brother ta look up to, an aunt dat was like a  _ mere _ , took care of dis Cajun, brought him up right for de rest of his childhood, gave Remy a place ta call home, dat wasn’t de streets. Did I ever fight against him, took me years of fighting, bending rules, trying to find where he’d snap, wouldn’t love Remy anymore, kick ‘im out. But he never did, sure he punished dis Cajun, but always for love, always did know what Remy was doing, ‘till he finally proved he wasn’t goin nowhere and wasn’t sending Remy nowhere soon either. Den, Remy worked fo’ Sinister a while, it was a mistake, but Remy was too young, didn’t know otherwise, Remy went t’rough a lot a’ shit befo’ gettin here Spencer, but here, wit’ de X-Men, I belong, I got a home, I got people dat care about me. Ya got all dat too.”

Spencer nodded, taking everything Remy had said in, “I’ll talk to the professor later today, tomorrow maybe, I think I might stay for a bit, at least to get to know my family. It’s nice though, not worrying about if I put my contacts in, or if I’m wearing sunglasses to hide my eyes, I can’t remember when I could just be me, no pain, no expectations, just me.” 

Remy gave him a blinding smile “Ya makin dis Cajun so happy Penny, not quite ready fo you ta leave us yet.”

Spencer gave him a shy smile and Remy spoke again, “Tell Remy some more about you, good t’ings t’ough, heard lot’s a’ bad stuff yesterday. What do ya like ta do? Ya said ya was taken at 19, ya 20 now, ya t’inkin ‘bout goin to college? Doin somet’in else?”

“Er… uh…. yeah, uhhh college maybe.”

“Ya lyin Spencer, ya said ya was a genius yesterday, and ya don’t hesitate dat much normally I don’t t’ink. Ya don’t want ta go ta college den, dat’s fine, Remy ain’t gon eve’ judge ya  _ cher _ , he ain’t got no right, not after some of de t’ings he’s done.”

Spencer hesitated before saying “No it’s not that I don’t want to go to college, I’ve uh, already been, gotten some degrees already.”

“Before ya was 19! Wow, Penny! What in?”

“I have BA’s in Psychology and Sociology, I was mostly done with Philosophy too, even though I never got the degree. And I uh also have doctorates in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry.” He looked at his lap before hearing Remy exclaim “Dr. Spencer Reid den huh, damn Penny, ya be crazy smart ain’t ya.” Logan walked over then running a hand on his face and plopping on the sofa opposite then, “Could ya be any more loud Cajun, some of us have good hearing ya know but would like to sleep in when Scott ain’t torturin’ us with damn 7 am danger room sessions.” Scott walked up behind him and slapped his arm before sitting on the other side of the sectional with Jean “Would you like me to make them 6 am training sessions, Logan?” “Fuck you Scott” “Sorry, I’m very happy in my current relationship.” Logan flipped him off as Alex walked out of his door, “Why the hell is everyone up this fucking early.” He grumbled before dropping into one of the chairs in the area. Logan growled out, “The damn cajun was talking way to fuckin loud with Spencer dragging me out of bed, and ya damn older brother just wakes up this early for no god damned reason, I don’t know about Jean, and I’m guessing we woke you up, that’s why everyone if fucking awake.” Spencer hesitantly apologized “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were loud enough to wake everyone up.” 

Logan shook his head “You’re fine pup, it was the damn Cajun, besides, Scott usually tortures us earlier than this anyway. Why the hell were ya bein so loud anyway, Gumbo?”

“Penny’s a genius, like a real genius.” Logan raised his eyebrows and said, “Yeah, we learned that yesterday.” “But can ya guess how many degrees he has?” Scott looked up “Like from college?” “ _ Oui _ !” Remy nodded excitedly. “I have no idea, but you want to tell us so go ahead,” Logan grumbled. “5! He has five degrees, Dr. Spencer Reid here, wait do you want us to use Reid or Summers, Spencer?” He shrugged “I suppose either’s fine, all my life I’ve used Reid, even if I knew legally it was Summers, it was easier than explaining something I didn’t even know myself if my last name matched my aunt and uncle.” Remy nodded and said “Ei’ter way, he’s got 5 degrees! BA’s in Psychology and Sociology…?” At Spencer’s nod he continued “Plus, he’s got t’ree doctorates, t’ree! In Mat’matics, Engineering, and Chemistry!” They all looked shocked “That’s really impressive Spencer,” Scott spoke “Did you go to college early?” Spencer looked down before nodding “I graduated high school at 12, so yeah, I had plenty of time.” Logan just stared impressed, causing Alex to snort out “Now damn, that’s not fair, shouldn’t we have gotten some crazy smarts too then?” Logan laughed a little and said “Maybe it all came from me then.” Remy fake gagged and said, “Must’ve been some fluke in his genes, ain’t no way it came from ya Wolvie.” Logan dramatically put a hand to his chest and said: “I’m hurt Gumbo, that’s really offensive.”

Scott rolled his eyes and said, “Why don’t we head down and get breakfast going before the bickering starts.” Remy dramatically got to his feet and pulled Spencer with him “C’mon Scotty, always gotta be so responsible, relax for once.” “I am” Scott replied in a flat tone. “Yeah, ya gotta work on dat den.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing for the long ass paragraphs now, so Sorry! I kinda just wrote and let whatever wanted to come out happen.

3 days later, it was the weekend, so the X-Men were taking a day off, from school, and from missions. The professor called Spencer, Scott, Alex, Logan, Remy, Hank, and Jean to his office. When they were all seated he spoke. “Spencer, you have completely healed from all the injuries you came to us with, correct?”

“Yes, professor, everything is all healed up as far as I or Hank could tell this morning.” The professor looked to Hank who nodded his agreement so he continued speaking to the group. “Then, I believe today would be a good opportunity to test your abilities and control over your powers if you are acceptable to that?” Receiving a nod from Spencer he said “Very well, I have selected everyone else in here to oversee you test, and provided it seems safe,” he turned his gaze onto Scott,” and his control is acceptable as I suspect it will be based on the last couple of days, and you, Alex, and Logan are willing, I would like to see if the ineffectiveness or you’re powers between you and Alex, extends to Spencer too, and also Logan as they are connected too.” Alex, Scott, and Logan all agreed, planning to go straight to the Danger Room and meeting back with the professor afterward.

They went as a group to the danger room and when they got in most of them went up to the control room but Scott paused, “Do you have any questions before we start?” 

“What are the rules? Like what can I use?”

“Use?” Scott repeated looking confused.

“Like can I only use my powers or can I use other defensive skills I know?” 

“Whatever you want, it’s all part of you and what you can do.”

He went to the control room and Spencer just stood in the empty space waiting for someone to tell him what to do.

Scott spoke to him over a speaker. “Okay Spencer, we are going to pull up a simulation of a cityscape. I’m not going to stick in any civilians; all I’m putting in is bots. What you need to do is use your powers or anything you want to destroy any bot you come across, okay? That’ll let us see your strength and control as well as how you use your powers. Then we can figure out if you need control work or who would be best for you to train with.”

Spencer just said “Okay” and stretched briefly before Scott called, “Are you ready to start?”

“Yes.” He called back.

There was a pause and he heard Jean ask “Is there any specific city you prefer? A place you’ll be more comfortable to work in?” He thought before responding “Las Vegas.” Go back to his childhood home city, before all the crap with Stryker came. Then, the room around him transformed, and he was standing in the middle of the Las Vegas strip. He pulled himself into fight mode. This was a part of himself that he hadn’t been able to use how he wanted since, honestly ever, maybe a little in his own apartment during college, but that had been for barely over a year before he was taken, and he’d still have to be a little careful. Now, after years of holding back, it felt good to let go, to relax himself and extend his powers in the way that he’d practiced what seemed like lifetimes ago. He held perfectly still, reaching out with his empathy to feel for the first bot. The first one came out of an alley. Spencer stayed still as the guy came toward him. Then, when he was close enough, he twisted his body quickly, and in a few well-placed blows he had the body on the ground where it disappeared into thin air, apparently defeated, by the moves he’d learned mostly from Stryker who needed to make sure he couldn’t be defeated even without his powers, and a little bit he’d picked up on the streets.

They came at him one by one, never much of a challenge, easily dispersible with his hand to hand abilities.. Slowly, the skill level grew. They came in sets of twos, with stronger fighting skills. Then there were three. He managed to dispatch them all without an injury. When the next trio came out, one of them was a mutant that shot fire from little devices on his wrists. Now this was more like the training that Stryker had tested him against and trained him to fight against. Spencer blew out a breath and then darted underneath a jet of fire, his own hand shooting out toward the man. He fired a beam of about 100,000 volts, because he wasn’t quite sure what the bots could stand against. He slashed it across the stomachs of all 3, specifically targeting the heart of the mutant one to stop him faster. They disintegrated into the air and the mutant collapsed to the ground before disintegrating. He pulled electricity from the excesses around him in the city where it’s never actually dark making it into a second beam and taking out a pair of mutants that came at him. In no time they lay around him, dissolving into the air.

He kept the beam shooting from his left hand and turned the electricity in his right hand into a strong, slightly flexible, charged rope, coiling it around his hand and wrist, keeping it at the ready. When a new group came at him, five this time, he threw himself into the fight with all he was worth. The rope snapped out at one taking him to the ground which he stopped the heart of the next. He let the charge wrap around his skin and launched into an impressive physical display, striking out towards one while he sent charged blasts to another sending him flying back and slumping to the ground. He rolled out of the way of the one he kicked before popping to his feet. His body twisted and turned, punching and kicking at the last two. A blow caught his chin, snapping his head back, and he responded by letting the force carry him into a backflip, landing him on his feet a few steps back. The electricity coursing in his system stimulated his nerves and sped up his reflexes, agility, even his strength in some ways. He let it fill him, giving him incredible stamina and frying the bots every time he landed a hit.

More mutants were coming at him and he was about to be surrounded in a minute. Dodging to the side, he created one of his shields and pushed it out crushing the 2 closest mutants into a building. He dropped the shield, creating another longer rope, he insulated the charge this time, anchored it to an awning, and swung up to a window ledge up about 15 ft. From there, he sent bolts of lightning down, working to keep the situation under his control. He then jumped down, grabbing the knife in his boot as he landed, stabbing the chest of the one he’d landed closest to. His other hand snapped out when he spun, frying the one who tried to sneak up behind him.

Another mutant stepped up, hands pushing out as they sent a powerful energy blast Spencer’s way. There was no time to dodge. Spencer planted his feet firmly and brought his own hands up, taking control of the energy, changing into electricity. Sweat was dripping off him as the electricity coursed through him before he sent it flying back in a massive bar he pushed out horizontally frying half the remaining mutants.

He had converted, drawn in too much, though. Even after his blast, so much was riding in him, glowing along his skin, inside of him, he couldn’t keep it off his skin, he couldn’t stop from drawing even more in from the strip. He was losing control and he knew he made a mistake. Pain rocked through him, pounding in his head, aching in every cell of his body. His body was rejecting his own power, it was damaging him too fast for his healing factor to keep up, the adamantium of his skeleton was conducting the electricity too quickly. He curled his hands into fists and steadied his feet, fighting against his own body. He forced as much out as he could in a lightning storm to rival any of the biggest 4th of July fireworks displays. Lightning bolts struck down all around him taking out every last bot, the rest grounding into the concrete around him. He collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion with a scream and the electricity tore out of his body. 

The scene around him changed again until the room was back to what it had originally been. Almost instantly the people rushed down from the control room. He felt people getting closer, namely, Scott was sprinting towards him, as was Logan and Alex. He just barely managed to sit up and yell “Stop!” before one of them touched his skin. Logan’s deep voice was practically growling at him. He quickly pulled the charge off his skin but it was still bouncing on and off in his hands and he was exhausted. He remembered when he was younger if he was too tired the electricity tried to escape through his skin. He jammed his hands into his armpits and after 3 deep breaths and pulled any remaining charge back into his core and off his skin. 

He sighed and scooted to lean against the nearest wall. “It’s okay now, I hadn’t pulled my charge off my skin yet and if you touched me it literally would’ve fried you. Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Scott hesitantly reached a hand out and Spencer took it pulling Scott down to him before curling into his side, desperate for his older brother’s touch. Insane if he thought that he literally had known him for 3 days but there had been times before he dreamed of being held, protected by an older brother, and now that he had it he wanted it. Spencer looked up and motioned for Alex to come closer and once he was in reaching distance, tugged him down onto his other side, sandwiching himself between his family. Remy plopped in front of Spencer, sensing any conversations were happening at ground level. “Damn, Penny, dat was,  _ merde _ , Remy don’t even know, real impressive fo’ sure t’ough.” Not just ya powers, ya combat too, ya took out a ton at de beginning befo’ ya even started usin’ ya powers  _ cher _ .” Spencer smiled shyly before sitting up on his own power this time and looked to his brothers he had dragged to the ground “Sorry, I kinda just wanted to be clingy for a minute, I didn’t really give you guys a choice.” Scott just gave him a gentle smile as Alex ruffled his hair, and Scott replied “You’re okay Spencer, you don't have to apologize for wanting something.” Alex grumbled, “ya didn’t have to pull me to the ground though, you bruised my butt I think.” The room snickered but Spencer just pointed out “You watched me do the same thing to Scott, not 5 seconds before, when I grabbed at you you should’ve been expecting it.

Jean smiled gently at the group sitting on the ground before asking, “Spencer, are you okay to try some things for the professor, or are you done for now?”

“I’m okay, I just needed a minute, I let out a ton of energy in that final lightning storm.”

Jean nodded “Could you explain what you did there? Because honestly, I’ve never seen anyone other than Ororo do anything close to that.”

“Yeah, the one mutant that tried to shoot the energy blast at me, I took control of the energy and fired it back at him as electricity, but I had taken too much energy from him, and I thought I was going to lose control on it and my body was I guess, rejecting, is the best word, the amount of energy I had taken in, but it overwhelmed me and I pulled even more in, so I needed to get it out as fast as I could, and a lightning storm seemed to be the best option. My powers react to protect me so when I sent the lightning out it targeted the danger to me, the bots, and the leftover just ground out into the concrete.”

Jean nodded “I think I get it. Personally, I have no concerns about your control really, I would be interested to see if you can come up with new ways to use it, that rope was cool by the way, so I think if you all agree we can try the other things the Professor suggested.

Everyone nodded and Hank said, “I am going to stay down with you just in case anything goes wrong, not that I expect it to, but just in case.” Jean added to that “Though Remy and I will be going to the control room because we would likely just get in the way.” They went up the stairs and Hank moved over to lean against the wall, not needed now, and hopefully not at all, but just in case. Scott spoke “Okay, so Spencer, Alex and I, are completely immune to each other’s powers, so our assumption is you would be as well and we would be against yours, however, we both have a nearly identical red energy whereas yours is electricity so we don’t know for sure, also, since your parents aren’t exactly the same, we don’t know if that would affect it. So we were thinking of trying against you first since you have the healing factor and we don’t, but if you want to do it another way we can.”

“That’s fine,” Spencer replied.

Alex spoke up “So I’m trying first because more than likely if I can’t affect you, Scott can’t either, but I have more control, so, you good?”

Spencer nodded and Alex lifted a hand and let out a small stream of red energy and sent it into Spencer’s arm. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths when it hit Spencer, but nothing happened. Alex hesitantly moved it over to the main portion of his body, nothing. He increased the strength and nothing happened until Alex cut off the blast. “I think that’s a definitive nothing happens. Scott?” Scott lifted his hand to his glasses and focused on Spencer before mushing his glasses up and a full power blast shot into Spencer’s stomach. Nothing happened again and Scott dropped his glasses down. “Okay Spencer, I think that was a pretty clear answer, do you want to try to shoot us now? God that sounds weird.” 

Spencer nodded but asked “Who?” 

Remy called over the speaker in a teasing tone “Whoever ya like less  _ cher _ .”

Spencer groaned, “You’re not making me want to do this Remy, I don’t want to hurt either of them.” Alex brought up a logical argument, “If we couldn’t hurt you, you likely won’t affect us either, but try me first if you want, I shot you first so equal risk.”

Spencer nodded and sent a tiny beam of light towards Alex, nothing happened to he slowly increased the power, making it stronger. He pulled the electricity and made a little ball before sending it flying into Alex. Nothing happened so Spencer walked up and hesitantly reached for Alex’s arm, he touched it and nothing happened still so he drew his power back in. He reached over to Scott and did the same things, with the same result of nothing. Alex said, “Okay, so nothing happens with us either, you want to try against Logan?” “I can should I try the empathy first?” Scott nodded “I’m not sure how you want to test it but if you can, try against either of us.” Spencer thought for a second before trying to make Alex really sad, knowing it would be an obvious emotion. “Holy shit, that, what the, the fuck?” He questioned as he was fighting extreme confusion with an unexplainable sadness. Spencer pulled the sadness away and fed him happiness and the tears disappeared. “Spencer, what was that?” “I think my empathy definitely affects you, our charges probably countered each other, but you have nothing to counter the empathy, but somehow, maybe the sibling bond subconsciously realizes what I’m doing. So you can tell the emotions aren’t your own and don’t make sense, but I can still manipulate them.” He tried again with Scott with the same weird result.

Scott thought for a minute before saying. “Hank, could he try and influence your emotions, just to see the difference?”

Hank walked towards them “Sure.”

Spencer looked towards him and tried the same thing, this time though Hank appeared to be having a normal emotional moment. Spencer pulled the emotions away before looking at Hank. “Did you feel like the emotions weren’t your own?” Hank shook his head “No, I knew what was happening but I just felt sad”

Scott spoke up “Okay so, our charges don’t affect each other, your empathy does, but we can tell you’re using it. Do you want to try Logan?” Spencer turned towards Logan and, receiving a nod, sent a small charge toward him, before trying to reach out with his empathy. His charge did nothing, and his empathy worked, though Logan could feel it. Spencer created a shield and had Logan try to slice through it, which failed, but didn’t shock him, it simply prevented him from causing any potential damage to Spencer. Reaching the conclusion of the tests they wanted to try, Scott decided they should go back to the Professor’s office and explain what they figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really awful ending but I couldn't figure out how to wrap it up and I try to keep my chapters under 3,000 words to it's not too annoying. The next chapter should be up in a day or two!


End file.
